


Simple Calm

by ClementineCrane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Prompt Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineCrane/pseuds/ClementineCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re kind of on the run, remember?"</p>
<p>That’s what started it, really. If Korra were to look back, she could blame Mako for starting all of it. That’s why they only got one room at any of the motels. That’s why Asami couldn’t stop at the banks to refill on cash, who knows where the Red Lotus’s spies were hiding? At least there were two beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 02: Smell

"We’re kind of on the run, remember?"

That’s what started it, really. If Korra were to look back, she could blame Mako for starting all of it. That’s why they only got one room at any of the motels. That’s why Asami couldn’t stop at the banks to refill on cash, who knows where the Red Lotus’s spies were hiding? At least there were two beds.

Bolin and Mako got one, and Asami and Korra got the other one. Korra didn’t have anything against Asami, in fact she was growing to like her more and more, ever since they’d both acknowledged they were better together than divided over Mako, Korra was happy to say she really had a best friend. But something was getting in the way of that simple yet wonderful relationship: feelings.

Asami woke up earlier than everyone else, probably to do with all of the beauty products she used every morning. Korra never really understood why, she thought Asami looked perfect just whenever she rolled out of bed. Given that now Korra saw that up close and personal, she could say she was an expert on the matter. But none the less, that’s what she did. Korra, in her sleepy state always knew whenever Asami got out of bed, and she always, without fail, stole Asami’s pillow, and held it close, snuggling into it.

It smelled so good! What was she supposed to do? Asami smelled like some sort of sunny, flowery perfume, and tea, and whatever was left was just pure Asami smell. Korra loved it. That smell made her happy, it calmed her down when she was freaking out at night and couldn’t sleep. It somehow made her less angry when stupid people were getting in their way. Everything about it was perfect. Except that it was starting to cause /feelings/.

That morning in particular, Bolin and Mako had woken up early because Pabu had slowly pushed them both off the bed by taking up more and more room in the middle. The two brothers decided they wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep and offered to go procure some breakfast. Korra had looked up just long enough to grumble something affirmative, while Asami called from the bathroom some sort of tea order. Korra couldn’t really remember it. But regardless, Asami had walked out of the bathroom earlier than usual, and seen Korra entirely wrapped around her pillow.

"Korra, hey," Asami murmured, sitting down on the bed and shaking Korra gently by the shoulder.

"Mmph, ‘sami?" Korra sleep grumbled, eyes squinting open blearily.

"Hey, sleepy head, maybe you should wake up? The boys went for breakfast."

"Mm, no," Korra decided.

When she went to stuff her face back against the pillow she realized with a sad sleepy mumble that the good smell had run out, worn off by her heavy breathing. The smell was still nearby, so Korra reached out and grabbed for it, snuggling into it.

"Hmm, " Korra sighed happily, and this time the feelings were calming but also happy making.

She felt peaceful and home and warm in her belly, she wanted to be closer to the smell because she wanted more of those feelings and the two were clearly connected. Korra wrapped herself entirely around the source, humming happily to herself.

A joyful noise came from above, a tinkling of bells, what she eventually realized was a laugh. She heard the noise from above her, but she felt it against her face as the source of her good feelings rumbled with it. Korra opened her eyes and pulled her face back enough to realize she’d been nuzzling Asami’s stomach, arms wrapped around her waist. In a sharp pang of embarrassment she started trying to scoot away, but Asami caught her, shaking her head.

"Korra, it’s okay," Asami smiled at her, "I love being close to you."

Korra blushed, but didn’t move, “Really?”

"Really."

Korra didn’t know how to fully explain how she felt, and the words were jumbled in her mouth, so she ended up gazing imploringly at Asami to understand without her having to talk at all.

"I know," Asami brushed a stray strand of hair out of Korra’s face, "me too."

Asami put a hand on Korra’s face, cupping her cheek, “Let’s go find the boys, okay?”

"Okay."


End file.
